In Braille
by Bells Masen Cullen
Summary: Traducción. Una mujer joven, con cicatrices por dentro y por fuera. Un hombre culpable buscando perdón. ¿Reconocerán su redención en el otro? La belleza no está solo en la piel. AH. B/E. Romance


**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Alby Mangroves, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>IN BRAILLE<strong>

Las pisadas de Edward Masen caían suavemente en el suelo de linóleo, junto a los susurros rasposos de las pezuñas de su perro. Balt estaba relajado al lado de su pierna, igualando fácilmente el ritmo de largas zancadas de Edward. Había estado aquí varias veces y sabía qué se esperaba de él. Conocía el camino y seguía los corredores del hospital como los caminos bien olisqueados del parque cercano a su hogar de Seattle.

Edward no era ajeno a las miradas que recibían por el camino. Algunas eran de curiosidad por un hombre y un perro caminando por los pasillos de un hospital con tanta gracia, como si pertenecieran allí. Otras eran displicentes, habiéndolos visto varias veces antes mientras iban a los ascensores. Algunas, como las enfermeras, lanzaban miradas de adoración al hombre y su perro, silenciosamente impresionadas y agradecidas por el trabajo no-oficial que realizaban en el Ala Infantil. Bueno, por eso, y porque él era fácil de mirar. Edward Masen era bastante atractivo.

Balt tal vez se sintiera a gusto aquí en el hospital, tal vez incluso estuviera deseando llegar a su destino, sabiendo de toda la atención que estaba a punto de caer en él; para Edward, sin embargo, caminar por los pasillos se sentía un poco como encontrarse a sí mismo en un episodio de The Twilight Zone. Todas esas puertas se veían muy inocentes y, aún así, detrás de cada una había un tipo especial de tragedia. Cada una tenía un horror personalizado para el paciente que estaba dentro. Mantenía sus ojos al frente, sabiendo que si miraba a un lado, tal vez se cruzara sin quererlo con una de tales tragedias, una mucho peor que la suya propia.

La peluda cabeza de Balt se levantó mientras iban hacia los ascensores; podía oler la cafetería por la que estaban a punto de pasar. Su nariz negra se retorció como lo hacía siempre y miró con curiosidad a su dueño. Edward le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo. Por supuesto que iban a entrar, igual que lo hacían siempre. Edward necesitaba ese pequeño aplazamiento antes de dirigirse al Ala Infantil. Era un pequeño ritual que él y Balt habían realizado durante los pasados meses.

Los olores se hicieron más pronunciados cuando entraron en la cafetería y la nariz de Balt se retorció y olisqueó frenéticamente, su lengua colgaba, saboreando el fragante aire. Era un auténtico festín de aromas. Edward agarró la mata de pelo en el cuello de Balt y le dio un tirón juguetón mientras caminaban hacia las señoras de la cafetería para pedir su comida habitual. Balt miró a su dueño con los ojos llenos de amor mientras unos largos dedos le rascaban detrás de las orejas de la forma correcta.

Un café solo y un bagel con crema de queso más tarde, el hombre y su perro se dirigían a su mesa de siempre al lado de las ventanas más lejanas, lejos de las ocupadas mesas del frente. Se colocaron en sus asientos usuales; Edward espatarrado incómodamente en una silla que era demasiado pequeña para acomodar sus largas piernas y Balt en el suelo a lo largo de los pies de su dueño, con un ojo puesto firmemente en el borde del plato blanco que contenía el bagel.

Edward miraba por la ventana mientras bebía lentamente su café. Era una vista pacífica; un paisaje urbano de las ocupadas calles de Seattle. El bullicio apenas podía verse desde aquí, ya no hablemos del ruido. La cafetería apenas estaba ocupada a esa hora del día. Era media mañana, mucho después del final del servicio de desayuno y una buena hora antes del ajetreo de la comida.

Las mujeres que estaban detrás del mostrador tenían tiempo para ponerse al día con los cotilleos del hospital mientras se preparaban para la invasión y también miraban al hombre y su perro, aunque eran habituales. El hombre era joven y guapo y, unido al gran y feliz perro, formaban una pareja intrigante. Las mujeres eran muy indulgentes con el hombre y su perro y fingían no ver un trozo del delicioso bagel haciendo su camino bajo la mesa y desapareciendo en la boca del perro; cosa que ciertamente estaba en contra de algún tipo de regulación sanitaria.

Disfrutando un momento de tranquilidad en preparación para los gritos del piso de arriba en el Ala Infantil, Edward y Balt disfrutaban los rayos de sol que se filtraban por las ventanas. La cola de Balt se movía ligeramente de un lado a otro mientras estaba espatarrado bajo la mesa frente a las botas de su dueño. De forma imperceptible para Edward, los ojos de Balt se fijaron en un pequeño movimiento a unas mesas de ellos, su cuerpo bien arreglado se quedó de repente muy quieto. Balt había visto un snack errante caer desastrosamente al suelo.

Lo observó silenciosamente un momento, como solo un perro que parece un pozo sin fondo puede, dándole al bocado toda su atención. Cayó silenciosamente y sin ser molestado al suelo a solo unas mesas, solo importándole sus propios deliciosos asuntos. Los ojos de Balt nunca lo dejaron, incluso cuando se levantó abruptamente del suelo, un ajeno Edward miraba aún por las ventanas de la cafetería. Para cuando registró el movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, Balt ya estaba a medio camino a través de la sala con sus ojos fijos en el premio fugitivo.

- . - . - . - . -

Justo sobre el confiado bocado se sentaba una igualmente confiada Bella Swan. Ella también miraba fijamente por las ventanas, un rayo de sol descansaba cálido en sus mejillas y saltaba en un reflejo de luz de las lentes de sus gafas de sol opacas. Estaba sentada sola y quieta, deleitándose en el brillo del sol de media mañana, sus manos estaban curvadas sueltamente alrededor de una taza de Styrofoam medio vacía que había en la mesa frente a ella, sus delgadas piernas estaban cruzadas elegantemente bajo la silla.

Bella no se había dado cuenta de que un trozo del cupcake abandonado de su madre había caído al suelo, igual que tampoco se había dado cuenta de que un animal más bien grande iba actualmente hacia ella a través de la cafetería del hospital a una velocidad alarmante.

Algo que se sentía muy parecido a una cálida pared de pelo entró rápidamente bajo la mesa. Bella gritó sorprendida y se alejó instintivamente de la mesa, poniendo la silla en vertical y cayendo hacia atrás al suelo en un lío sin gracia de miembros. Estaba un poco impresionada por esto y simplemente se quedó tumbada quieta un momento, intentando recuperar los sentidos.

"¡Baltazar!" La voz de un hombre sonó de repente muy cerca y una mano rodeó la parte superior de su brazo. Podía sentir su presencia mientras él se arrodillaba en el suelo a su lado. Temiendo que su cara tuviera una expresión similar a un salmonete impresionado, Bella cerró de golpe la boca y exhaló a través de la nariz, recuperando el control de nuevo.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó el hombre, su voz era suavemente baja en su oído y su cálido aliento soplaba en su mejilla. Luego, hablando en otra dirección dijo: "¡Creo que está bien!"

Obviamente, en beneficio de todos los demás que habían presenciado el espectáculo de Bella catapultándose a sí misma de la silla.

"¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?" consiguió finalmente soltar algunas palabras, mientras aceptaba la ayuda del hombre para levantarse del suelo y volver a su silla.

"Mi perro, Baltazar. Um... Balt. Creo que iba detrás de una miga bajo tu mesa. ¡Siento mucho que te haya tirado!" La voz sonaba arrepentida, el timbre rico y calmante en su oído. Fue en este momento cuando se dio cuenta de que sus gafas no estaban en su cara, lo que solo podía significar que él le estaba mirando los ojos. Las cicatrices. Para ahora, evaluó, ciertamente él ya se había dado cuenta de que ella no estaba haciendo contacto visual con él, de la forma que lo hace una persona normal.

Sintiéndose de repente muy expuesta, Bella se mantuvo tan calmada como fue posible mientras sus manos se movían en busca de las gafas que tal vez estuvieran enganchadas en su ropa o en su pelo. Sintió al hombre tomar una de sus manos dulcemente en la de él mientras dejaba las gafas e su palma.

Ella tragó con dificultad y, con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir, se colocó lentamente las gafas opacas en la cara.

"No estoy completamente ciega, pero casi," dijo con una voz dura y desafiante, retándole a sentir rechazo, a marcharse al oír la revelación.

En su lugar, contestó en casi un susurro, "lo sé. Puedo verlo... lo siento."

No había mucho que decir a eso. Bella frunció el ceño, sintiéndolo arrugarse. ¿Ahora qué?

"Y, ¿qué hace tu perro en el hospital?" Un poco directo pero mejor que nada.

"Venimos aquí a veces, para visitar a algunas personas." Él aún hablaba muy suavemente, como si lo hiciera con un animal asustado. Definitivamente estaba teniendo un efecto calmante sobre ella. Escuchó una silla moverse, debía de haberse sentado a la mesa con ella.

"¿Eso está permitido? Quiero decir... ¿permiten que perros visiten gente en un hospital? Creí que todo tenía que ser muy estéril y todo eso."

"Sí, bueno... los dos hemos sido 'entrenados', y Balt es revisado para asegurarse de que está sano y limpio y eso. Somos parte del programa de Animales Visitantes aquí en el hospital." Hizo una pausa y se aclaró la garganta. "Somos voluntarios y visitamos niños enfermos aquí. Para que puedan tener la oportunidad de jugar con Balt..." Dejó la frase, como si estuviera preocupado porque Bella fuera a reírse de él. "Ya sabes... de forma terapéutica."

Bella no iba a reírse de él. Era algo muy generoso y ella se sentía un poco humilde por su admisión. Se relajó con su voz y se sentó hacia atrás, olvidando momentáneamente sentirse cohibida.

"Soy Bella Swan. Encantada de conocerte, dueño de Balt." Ofreció su mano tentativamente y se sintió aliviada cuando él la tomó, sacudiéndola ligeramente. Sin embargo, él no la soltó inmediatamente, lo que fue... agradable. Su mano era grande y fuerte, pero su piel era suave y cálida. Era una placentera contradicción que resultaba en una mano muy masculina. Cuando él la soltó, ella se sintió como si le hubieran sacado el calor de su mano. La dejó suavemente en su regazo como una hoja caída.

"Edward Masen. Realmente siento lo de antes. Balt también lo siente, no quería ser tan bestia.

"Bueno, ¿dónde está? ¡Quiero conocerle!" Su piel cosquilleó cuando Edward cogió su mano de su regazo, pasándole una vez más el calor de su palma. Ella no estaba segura de si debía sentirse indignada por su toque frecuente, o si debería estar agradecida porque esté guiando tan hábilmente sus manos a donde tienen que estar, para ver. El conflicto interno no duró y Bella decidió que se sentía cómoda con el contacto con este dulce y generoso hombre. De hecho, se sorprendió a sí misma dándose cuenta de que quería más.

La mano de Bella pasó del fuerte agarre de Edward a mechones de suave y espeso pelaje, mientras él la guiaba al gran y cálido cuerpo que estaba sentado entre ellos. Bella nunca había tenido una mascota y estaba agradablemente sorprendida de la suave y exhuberante sensación al separar el pelo del perro con sus delgados dedos. Se dejó llevar por la sensación y acercó su otra mano también, con una sonrisa tonta en la cara mientras acariciaba firmemente la ijada del perro.

"¡Es realmente grande!" exclamó entusiasmada y escuchó la risa de Edward como respuesta.

"Es un Pastor Alemán. Son una raza grande, definitivamente."

"¡Oh... es encantador!" Bella estaba completamente encantada con el perro y la sensación de su espeso y sedoso pelaje bajo sus frías palmas.

Balt, contento de estar perdonado por su vergonzosa metedura de pata, estaba disfrutando completamente toda la atención y dejó dulcemente su hocico en su regazo, donde ella acarició y exploró tiernamente.

"¡Apuesto a que esos niños le aman! ¿Vienes a verlos a menudo?"

"Lo intento, al menos una vez a la semana, a veces más si puedo irme del trabajo."

"¡Impresionante... esto debe ponerlos muy felices! Apuesto a que realmente hace que dejen de pensar en las otras cosas."

Edward se aclaró la garganta de nuevo y ella levantó la cara hacia el sonido, esperando a que él hablara. Se encontró a sí misma deseando el sonido de su voz ligeramente ronca. Cuando lo hizo, la pregunta la sorprendió.

"¿Tienes un perro guía?"

Al ser recordada de su condición, Bella se quedó callada un poco de más, algo que Edward interpretó como que se había ofendido por su pregunta. Se aclaró la garganta de nuevo y, sintiendo que se acercaba una disculpa, Bella le sacó de su miseria.

"No, no lo tengo. En realidad, no siempre he estado así, así que nunca he necesitado uno. Quiero decir, es algo reciente. La herida." Ese fue el turno de Bella de dar una explicación incómoda. Tomó una respiración profunda y lo intentó de nuevo.

"Fui herida en un accidente hace unos meses y mis córneas quedaron dañadas. He probado todos los otros tratamientos, pero ahora estamos discutiendo un trasplante de córneas. Así que estoy hoy aquí con mi madre para hablar con el cirujano y conocer el lugar. Con suerte, conseguiré unos ojos nuevos y seré... normal otra vez. Con suerte."

Su exposición se encontró con el silencio. _Hmm._

"¿Todavía estás ahí?" _¿Qué he dicho?_

"Sí, lo siento, Bella, solo estaba pensando. Así que, ¿qué te parece Balt? Creo que tú le gustas bastante." La voz de Edward era realmente agradable, así que a Bella no le importó el abrupto cambio de tema, no es como si le encantara hablar de ser ciega. Su voz era bastante masculina y un poco dura, pero muy cálida y profunda. Bella quería que siguiera hablando.

"¿Sí? ¡Bueno, él también me gusta!" Se inclinó hacia Balt y acarició su nariz con la suya propia. Sin tener experiencia con perros, Bella no estaba preparada para que Balt le pagara su afectuoso gesto con uno suyo – un baboso lametón en su barbilla. "¡Oh Dios mío!" gritó por segunda vez esa mañana y se frotó frenéticamente la cara con el dorso de la mano en un esfuerzo por quitarse las babas.

"¡Mierda! Lo siento, Bella. ¡Ven, déjame ayudarte!" Bella estaba completamente horrorizada mientras Edward le limpiaba dulcemente la cara con una servilleta. Él pareció notar su abrumadora vergüenza porque, aunque seguía sosteniéndole la cara, ya no le estaba limpiando las babas de perro de la barbilla.

Entonces el mundo de ella se detuvo. Los dedos de Edward, siempre muy tiernamente, le pasaron un mechón de pelo suelto detrás de la oreja.

¿Qué coño? ¿Quién demonios es este tipo? ¿Está ligando conmigo? Todo eso pasó por la cabeza de ella en microsegundos mientras luchaba contra la necesidad de inclinarse contra su mano. Justo cuando ella está apunto de reaccionar, Edward se aleja. Todo el lado de su cara cosquillea, ardiendo con los nervios sensibles a su fugaz toque.

Bella aún podía sentir los cálidos jadeos de Balt entre ellos, pero en ese momento estaba muy consciente de la proximidad exacta de Edward, como si fueran imanes que se repelen destacando porque no se tocaban. Fue el turno de ella de aclararse la garganta como si estuviera a punto de revelar un secreto comprometedor.

"Me tienes en desventaja, Edward," dijo finalmente de forma ahogada.

"¿Sí?" Extrañamente, la voz de Edward suena igual de inestable.

"Tú ya sabes cómo me veo, pero yo no tengo ni idea de ti." Bella sabía que esto podía ir de dos formas; que él lo dejara pasar con una risa, o que le siguiera el juego. Esperaba endemoniadamente que fuera lo último, porque esa aura bizarra alrededor de ellos estaba aniquilando sus sensibles nervios y ella necesitaba saber más, ver más de él. Dudosamente, levantó la mano hacia él, permitiéndola colgar en el aire entre ellos.

Ella sonrió aliviada cuando sintió a Edward colocarse directamente frente a ella y, sin darse cuenta, se lamió el labio cuando los cálidos dedos de él agarraron dulcemente los suyos, guiándolos a su hombro. Los dejó ahí, descansando ligeramente en su camisa, y luego procedió a quedarse completamente quieto, dándola su permiso para _verle._

En realidad, Bella nunca había hecho esto antes. Estaba muy al tanto de que la gente ciega usaba sus manos de esta manera, para formarse una imagen mental de cómo se ve alguien, pero ella no había desarrollado esa habilidad. Sus médicos, su familia, todos le habían asegurado siempre que su ceguera causada por un trauma era una condición temporal y que, un día, podría ver otra vez. Procurarse un perro guía o aprender como leer usando solo la yemas de sus dedos no había pasado por su mente ni una vez durante los oscuros pasados meses. Fue con inquietud y mariposas en el estómago que se preparó para leer a Edward, en Braille.

Al principio, sus dedos estaban ligeramente en su hombro, apenas tocando la tela. Se sentía como algodón, frío y suave. Envalentonada por su tranquilidad, aprieta más hasta sentir la calidez que él radiaba a través de la tela e infinitesimalmente más fuerte, hasta que hace contacto con la dura carne de su hombro debajo. Tan ligeramente como el rocío, acarició el músculo deltoides que emergía de su hombro hacia arriba, hacia el lugar en que el algodón se encontraba con la piel.

Lentamente, muy lentamente, ella reunió el coraje para curvar sus dedos en el cuello de su camisa, y ahí pudo sentir su pulso. Bella no sabía que sus manos podían ser tan sensible e hizo una pausa ahí, deleitándose en el latido de sangre en las venas bajo sus dedos.

Según su mano subía más, la piel de Edward se hizo más dura al tacto y, de repente, estuvo justo bajo el lóbulo de su oreja. Pudo sentir que su pelo era un poco largo en su nuca. Detectó un ligero rizo ahí, que retorció alrededor de sus dedos. No estaba corto al estilo del ejército, y tampoco largo al estilo hippy, sino que la longitud era suave y espesa, invitando a sus dedos a pasarlos por él. _Bueno, mientras él se esté quieto..._ Los dedos de Bella se quedaron en su pelo un poco más de lo apropiado, pero Edward estaba siendo muy complaciente, así que ella saboreó la sensación y finalmente siguió adelante cuando estuvo lista para más.

Sus dedos volvieron a su oreja, que parecía delicada y suave comparada con la ligera barba que tenía en su cuello y mandíbula. Siguiendo la curva de su oreja hasta su cara, la boca de Bella se levantó en una sonrisa mientras tocaba un basto pelo; le encantaban unas masculinas patillas. _Vale, así que no es un viejo gordo y sudoroso. Joder, gracias por eso..._

Moviéndose adelante un poco en su silla, levantó su otra mano para encontrar su cara, ansiosa por conocer los rasgos por los que daría cualquier cosa por ver ahora mismo.

Lenta, dudosamente, las manos de Bella descansaron a cada lado de la cara de Edward, alineadas simétricamente sobre el corte de su mandíbula. Había una ligera y basta noción de crecimiento bajo sus dedos; no se había afeitado en un día o más. _Oh Dios, eso es sexy_. No pudo evitar recordar a un joven Clint Eastwood y la forma en que se veía en esos sombríos westerns en su día; como un polvoriento y solitario Dios subido a un caballo, salvando vírgenes de la soltería, una cada vez.

De repente, la inocente exploración de Bella tomó tonos muy íntimos. Sí, sin duda, se sentía atraída por Edward Masen. Ahora que pensaba en ello, incluso su nombre es sexy, de una forma clásica. Más tarde, en la privacidad de su habitación, iba a decirlo en voz alta y probar su resonancia en sus labios, luego lo susurraría y reviviría esos momentos increíblemente eléctricos.

Edward se quedó muy quieto mientras los dedos de Bella seguían dibujando ligeros patrones sobre su piel. Los pulgares de ella descansaban en sus pómulos y trazó los contornos de su rostro, moviéndolos adelante y atrás, aprendiendo la compleja anatomía. Las yemas de sus dedos rozaban su pelo y sus orejas, y ella sintió un temblor en el cuerpo de él. Ella detuvo su mano y se preguntó si él estaba a punto de pedirle que parara. Pero no, él estaba quieto y en silencio una vez más, permitiéndola continuar.

Ella sintió su cálido aliento en sus manos mientras exploraba la estructura de su nariz con sus suaves dedos. Era una bonita nariz, no demasiado larga, con un ligero bulto que le daba carácter, haciéndole menos chico-lindo y más hombre-fascinante. El ceño sobre ella se sentía pesado, melancólico. Rozó sus espesas cejas y encontró que sus párpados estaban cerrados bajo ellas, permitiéndola trazar ligeramente sus pestañas, detectando un toque felino en la forma de sus ojos. _Maldición, maldición, maldición... ¡Quiero VER!_

Suspirando maravillada, Bella siguió con su sincronizada exploración de la cara de Edward, sus manos trabajaban en equipo para crear una imagen tan completa como pudiera en su mente. Imaginó que él tenía un perfil fuerte con rasgos masculinos bien definidos. La fuerte mandíbula y la formada barbilla lo confirmaron y se preguntó como se vería con la sombra de barba que llevaba en ese momento. Pecaminoso es la palabra que le llegó a la mente. _Dios, daría cualquier cosa, CUALQUIER COSA, por saber si se ve tan bien como se siente..._

Una pasada más por sus pómulos y estaba bajando a su boca, sus sensibilizados dedos de repente descansaban en sus labios.

La boca de Edward permaneció cerrada, pero sus labios eran tan suaves que los dedos de ella se engancharon en el arco y arrastraron la comisura hacia arriba solo un poco de manera que, sin darse cuenta, se encontró con su dedo índice entre los labios de él y casi dentro de su boca. Los dos dejaron de respirar durante una eternidad, atrapados en un momento que bordeaba lo erótico, hasta que los dedos de Bella se alejaron de su boca y bajaron por la barba de su mentón y su garganta. Rozó ligeramente su nuez, intentando no pensar en el hecho de que ese extraño, ese Edward Masen, le estaba permitiendo más libertades con su persona de las que ella se había tomado con cualquier hombre en mucho tiempo. Ella estaba sola y malditamente caliente sentada tan cerca de él y sintiendo su húmeda respiración en sus dedos, ya no hablemos sobre visualizarle como el joven Clint de sus sueños.

Siguiendo sentado en absoluto silencio, Edward permitió que las manos de Bella acariciaran dulcemente la piel de su garganta hasta que sus pulgares se encontraron en el hueco entre sus clavículas, dónde sintió su esternón subir y bajar rítmicamente con cada respiración profunda. Bella sabía que no había razón para permanecer ahí ahora, pero separó igualmente los dedos, pasándolos por los contornos de su pecho con las palmas de las manos. Él no hizo nada para detenerla cuando los dedos pulgar e índice de su mano izquierda parecieron deslizarse casualmente alrededor de un botón y se metieron bajo la tela de su camisa, entrando en contacto con el suave pelo y la caliente piel de ahí. _Oh Dios oh dios ohdiosohdiosohdios... ¡es increíble!_ Su mano derecha todavía descansaba y sintió su corazón latir debajo, imaginando que se aceleraba mientras sentía su pezón endurecerse bajo su palma.

Este hombre tenía el cuerpo duro y delgado bajo su toque. Bella luchó con fuerza, con todas sus fuerzas, por resistir a la abrumadora necesidad de curvar sus dedos y arañar su pecho, donde el músculo y el tendón estaban alineados y perfectamente enroscados bajo la suave piel. Realmente era Clint-sexy, pero cálido, generoso, compasivo y paciente también, así que su belleza no era solo superficial. A Bella nada le gustaría más que seguir moviendo sus manos sobre él, sobre lo que ella imaginaba que debía ser un duro estómago y largos costados sobre músculo, fuertes muslos, musculosas pantorrillas-

"¿Bella?" La voz de su madre fue como si le tiraran un cubo de agua fría por la cabeza. Edward casi se salió de su piel y los dos se alejaron como nadadores sincronizados en un movimiento bien practicado.

_¡Maldición!_

- . - . - . - . -

Volver a la cafetería debería ser fácil y, sin embargo, de alguna manera, Renee había conseguido perderse en los corredores del hospital repetitivamente blancos. Cuando finalmente se rindió y pidió señas, se dio cuenta de que había pasado por ella dos veces, lo que fue un poco vergonzoso, por decir lo menos. Finalmente dobló la esquina de la entrada y se detuvo de golpe con la vista que la saludó.

_Bella se estaba besando con un hombre pelirrojo que tiene una gigante y balanceante cola creciéndole del trasero._

_Espera... ¿Bella se está besando?_

Renee se acercó silenciosamente un poco más para tener una mejo vista de lo que realmente estaba pasando. Estaban sentados muy cerca, con la espalda del hombre hacia Renee, y Bella parecía estar acariciando su cara y pelo. Mirando más de cerca, se dio cuenta de que no había una cola creciéndole del trasero (cosa por la que estuvo extremadamente agradecida); era una cola creciendo del trasero del enorme perro peludo que estaba a su lado. El jadeante perro miró a Renee, su lengua colgaba y tenía el morro felizmente abierto en una sonrisa perruna. _Oh, ¿tú también estás disfrutando el espectáculo?_

Acercándose más aún, Renee finalmente consiguió ver al hombre y una sonrisa se extendió por su cara. Era guapísimo; deliciosos miembros fornidos y cuerpo delgado que llenaba unos vaqueros como si hubiera nacido para llevarlos. Iba vestido de forma casual, pero aún así se veía bien arreglado, con barba de dos días que solo remarcaba su belleza. El sol de la mañana daba en su pelo y lo hacía brillar con un halo naranja sobre su cabeza. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y Renee curvó una ceja cuando vio sus manos cruzadas en su regazo, como si estuviera escondiendo algo. Algo... grande. Estaba disfrutando de forma muy obvia la calidez del sol y la forma en que Bella le manoseaba con abandono. ¿Y Bella? ¡Bueno! La mirada de feliz concentración que tenía en la cara era ciertamente asombrosa y su boca estaba abierta en un puchero más bien lascivo. Renee se dio cuenta de que más valía que se anunciara pronto o se tendría que preparar para un espectáculo voyeurista. Además, realmente quería saber quién demonios era él y porqué su hija estaba de camino a la segunda base en la cafetería de un hospital.

"¿Bella?" dijo suavemente, para no asustarles. Pero aún así los dos saltaron en sus asientos como si les hubiera dado una descarga. Los ojos culpables del joven le levantaron a los suyos con una silenciosa disculpa. _Guapo y también con buenos modales..._

"Hola, mamá." Bella inclinó la cabeza en dirección de la voz de su madre y suspiró resignada. "Renee Dwyer, mi madre, por favor conoce a Edward Masen. Edward, esta es mi madre, Renee."

"¡Hola, Edward, encantada de conocerte!" dijo, notando que mientras él se levantaba para sacudir su mano, todavía estaba un poco encorvado. La sonrisa de Renee se ensancha tanto como es posible. Eso era buena señal para Bella y, lo que fuera que hiciera a Bella feliz, hacía feliz a Renee. Eso y que él era realmente alto, y a Renee le gustaban los altos.

"Gracias Renee, encantado de conocerte también. Realmente tenemos que irnos..." Los ojos de Edward se movieron entre Bella y su perro, como si no estuviera seguro de con quién preferiría irse.

La sonrisa de Renee era lo suficientemente brillante como para hacer agujeros en la capa de ozono.

"Gracias por tu comprensión, Bella. Balt está muy contento de que le hayas perdonado por su comportamiento grosero."

Renee miró maravillada como su recientemente introvertida hija se inclinaba hacia la voz de Edward como si fuera empujada por una cuerda invisible. Un silencio incómodo descendió entre los cuatro, hasta que Balt lloriqueó ruidosamente como si dijera _'¡Suficiente de mirarse fijamente, es la hora de los niños felices!'_

"Bella, solo un momento, voy a ir a por un poco de agua antes de que nos marchemos, volveré enseguida. ¡Adiós Edward!" Renee se despidió de él con un movimiento de la mano mientras caminaba hacia el mostrador.

No necesitaba agua pero, mientras miraba hacia atrás, hizo falta todo su decoro para que no empezara a hacer un baile feliz al ver a su hija sacando un boli de su bolso y escribiendo algo en la palma de la mano de Edward. Renee rezó silenciosamente al santo patrón de los milagros porque fuera un número de móvil.

Se tomó unos segundos más para apreciarles a los dos, de pie frente a frente. Mientras Bella escribía con aplicación en su palma, todo el delgado cuerpo de Edward parecía curvarse alrededor de ella como si fueran piezas que encajaban de un puzzle. En ese momento, Renee estuvo segura de que la belleza de Edward es mucho más profunda que su impresionante exterior. Su perceptiva hija parecía saberlo también, incluso sin utilizar sus ojos. Renee sonrió y un suspiro de esperanza escapó de ella.

Se dio la vuelta, concediéndoles su despedida privada.

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado.<p>

La autora me ha dicho que lo va a extender cuando termine la historia que está escribiendo ahora, así que contadme que os ha parecido y si queréis que le pida permiso para traducir el long-fic.

-Bells, :)


End file.
